warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Iron Fangs
wow, i really like this chapter (it reminds me of The Ditch FightersXD) it has a good storyline and does not say it has a primarch, i especially like the gene-seed sepeculation. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 11:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) However much you like it, Dark Seer, it must be changed. No Chapters have ever come from traitor legions (unless Run4 decides to conjure up some of his research. Also, no speculation from lost legions. We're making our own fanon community legions. I'll re-extend the ONE week warning. Please fix this. Also, please remove the numerous red links to canon info that may have been on our sister wiki. EDIT: How the hell does a loyal astartes have an eight-pointed star on his back? That picture makes no sense, lol.KuHB1aM 11:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) he never said it was, he said there was speculation that they might be [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 12:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. the 8 pointed star is an iron halo [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 12:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly, it is an unknown geneseed and it is nothing more than speculation as to where the geneseed came from (the inquisiton always choose to see the worst in everyone), please read the article properly before criticising KuHB1aM. However I will fix the links. And yes it is actually an Iron Halo on the back of my Company Captain, that is actually a portion of an army I painted myself. --NoFuryLikeMine 08:41, 1 September 2009 (UTC) P.S thanx Dark Seer, i put a bit of thought into the storyline before it being completed :) --NoFuryLikeMine 08:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) and its actually an original idea, i hope [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] So I make one comment on I thought about a picture, and that's not reading it properly? Of course. This Chapter cannot come from any lost legions because we are making the fanon legions as a community. Plus it would be impossible because in canon all the main loyalist legions are only the source of the Chapters. So don't include "speculated" in there because what you insuate is impossible. Maybe when we create the lost loyalist legion. So don't tell me to read it better. I've read it all too well. KuHB1aM 10:54, 1 September 2009 (UTC) If you have read it well you would have read... and i quote: "It is for this strange ability that rumours have spread that this particular chapter may have come from one of the lost legions and whispers within sections of the Inquisition say the Iron Fangs Gene-seed may be derived from the Death Guard. Despite the questions and rumours, creation of this new Chapter went ahead." The words "may have" and "rumours" as well as "whispers within sections of the Inquisition" show that it is obviously speculation, not deemed as fact. I dunno bout you but I dont take whispers and rumours as fact. P.S. If you would like me to quote more from my Article id be more than happy to :) --NoFuryLikeMine 11:23, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Yes Dark Seer, this is a 100% original idea, totally brought from my imagination... I wanted to throw a bit of my Fav Legions into the design eg.. Wolf Tokens from Space Wolves etc.. but i also wanted something my own --NoFuryLikeMine 11:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) No one knows where the Sons of Antaeus came from and they've been compared to the Death Guard (although they're a Cursed Chapter). //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but that speculation is canonically incorrect. Unless somehow they stored a massive part of the Death Guard's gene-seed before the heresy or kept some of the lost legion's gene-seed. And I doubt they did. KuHB1aM 22:46, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :It's speculation. And there's worries among the cynical about the aforementioned Sons of Antaeus (what little there is written about them). There's a canon Chapter in the same boat. In my book, that's end of argument. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:50, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Fine. I won't pursue it. I know you'll pull out something from your infinite w40k well of knowledge :) Anyway, besides that, nice page. I didn't even comment on the actual thing. KuHB1aM 22:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanx guys, I put a lot of work into it (thinking of still adding on things as well) and would hate to have to destroy it. --NoFuryLikeMine 03:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I like these guys, good story. It would suck to loose 300 battle-brothers. At least they won in the end! Doombringer99 23:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Thanx mate, appreciate it :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:36, September 21, 2009 (UTC) No problem =] Doombringer99 00:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Love the article. Love the figs. Btw, how do you paint your gold bits? It looks awesome.---''TASMy Talk'' 20:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, im gonna increase the size of this article soon. I use a fine point brush, not any bigger hairs than bout 5mm with a pointed tip, makes it easier and I just go slowly --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 06:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) do you base coat in burnished gold and high light in shining gold?---''TASMy Talk'' 14:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I found another combo that works well for me. I go with a coat of Golden Yellow followed by a coat or 2 of Shining gold --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks. they look is very well done.---''TASMy Talk'' 11:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, appreciate it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) My Blaze Ravens fight the tyranids also, perhaps they could be allies? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Not really looking for allies with this particular chapter, but i wouldnt be opposed to them crossing paths if u wished to use them :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice paint jobs man, you've inspired me to finish off painting my Knights of Infinity and put the pics in the article. Totalimmortal 05:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanx mate, was actually checking out your article earlier today and wondered whether ud painted them... when you've got the pics up let me know coz id love to check it out --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, just have to finish converting them. Right now half are Ultramarines and the other half are Knights. By the way, did notice anything NCF about the Knights? I don't think there's anything wrong with the article, just want to make sure. Totalimmortal 06:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Coz theyre not very historically based it is easy to avoid the NCF tag... it is very different but definitely not NCF --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I didn't think it was just wanted to check. - Totalimmortal 18:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC)